negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Mahora Martial Arts Tournament
20 years previously the tournament was the centre of attention during the Mahora Festival, however, over the years the Martial Arts boom faded and the event dwindled. The event was to allow people from the inner world to challenge each other. But because of small video cameras being developed, and the variety of styles being used, this event drastically shrunk. People from the inner world can use their power to the fullest. People from the outer world will be able to see this real power with their own eyes and learn what it is. Chao Lingshen bought the rights to host the event. With the purpose of seeing the strongest from both the inner (secretive magic) world and the outer (public normal) world. Kazumi was employed by Chao Lingshen to host the event as announcer During the most recent Mahora Academy School Festival the tournament was originally a small tournament with a 100,000 yen award, one of many such tournaments during the festival that was hosted by the Mahora Martial Arts Club, until the tournament was acquired by Chao Lingshen and merged with the other tournaments into one massive tournament held at the Tatsumiya Shrine. Chao intended to use the tournament as a way to expose the "Inner World" (Magic World) to the "Outer World" ("Normal World"). Rules *It is forbidden to use projectile and blade weapons (wooden weapons are allowed). Curses and incantations are also forbidden. *During the festival, the Tatsumiya Shrine will completely jam all recording equipment, including camera phones. *People from the Inner World can use their power to the fullest. Tournament Rounds Preliminary Round (7:30pm, Day 1) Contestants are sorted into groups of 20 and engage in battle royals, the last two participants remaining in each group passed on to the next round. During the festival the groups were divided into 8 groups; listed from A - H, with the 16 winners going on to the next round out of an estimated 160 entrants. Each battle occurred as the groups were filled, with Group D fighting first, then B and E at the same time as C, F, A, G and H. ;Group A ;Group B : Negi Springfield, Albireo Imma, Goutokuji ;Group C : Setsuna Sakurazaki, Asuna Kagurazaka ;Group D : Kū Fei, Mana Tatsumiya, Very Strong Spirit Chief ;Group E : Kotarou Inugami, Kaede Nagase ;Group F : Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Takamichi T. Takahata ;Group G ;Group H : Other winners include; Tanaka (Mahora University Engineering Club; T-ank - Alpha 1 (aka Tanaka)), Takane D. Goodman, Mei Sakura, Daigouin, Keiichi Yamashita and Tatsuya Nakamura. Main Tournament (8:00am, Day 2) Occurred in the Tatsumiya Shrine's Tournament Stage within a 15m x 15m arena, each battle will end within 15 minutes. Defeat is determined by being down for 10 seconds, ring out for 10 seconds, feinting or surrender. In undecided victories, votes from the audience will judge the winner. Chachamaru Karakuri and Goutoukuji (possibly due to his fame on the internet after the Preliminary round) acted as commentators and technique explainers for the crowd. Satomi Hakase acted as guest commentator during Tanaka's fight. Round 1 # Kotarou vs Mei Sakura (Kotarou Winner) # Albireo Imma vs Pochi Daigouin (Albireo Winner) # Kaede Nagase vs Tatsuya Nakamura (Kaede Winner) # Ku Fei vs Mana Tatsumiya (Ku Fei Winner)(Ku Fei drops out due to injuries) # Takane.D.Goodman vs Tanaka (Takane Winner) # Negi Springfield vs Takahata Takamichi (Negi Winner) # Setsuna vs Asuna (Setsuna Winner)(Asuna disqualified for materializing a bladed sword from her harisen) # Evangeline vs Keiichi Yamashita (Evangeline Winner) Brief 20 minute break whereupon holographic screens were projected above the arena; broadcasting the fighter lineup and previous match highlight records in spite of the rule forbidding photography and recordings. During the break, the same recordings were released into the internet, sparking a debate on internet boards over the existence of magic. Round 2 # Kotarou vs Albireo Imma (Albireo Winner) # Ku Fei vs Kaede Nagase (Kaede Default Winner) # Takane.D.Goodman vs Negi (Negi Winner) # Setsuna vs Evangeline (Setsuna Winner) Brief 10 minute break Round 3 # Albireo Imm vs Keade Nagase (Albireo Winner) # Negi vs Setsuna (Negi Winner) Final Match # Negi vs Albireo (Albireo Winner) Award Ceremony Gallery File:MartialArtsTournament1.jpg File:MartialArtsTournament2.jpg File:MartialArtsTournament3.jpg File:TatsumiyaShrineArena.jpg Trivia *Tournament entries were held open until 160 competitors were submitted. *Ku-Fei won the tournament during Autumn Sports Festival (then titled the Ulti-Mahora). *Nagi Springfield won the tournament twenty-five years previously (he was ten years old at the time). *Kasumi advertised Ku-Fei's "Super Biography" during Ku-Fei's preliminary battle. *Various martial clubs were represented in the tournament, including the Kendo Club (Very Strong Spirit Chief) and the Chinese Martial Arts Club (Ku Fei). *Between each match, the arena was repaired by members of the Mahora Academy University Division Construction Club. *Chao ordered that Setsuna and Asuna be dressed in maid costumes to draw crowds to their fight. *Daigouin, Tatsuya Nakamura, Keiichi Yamashita and Goutoukuji later teamed up to fight in the final event. Category:Events